


Relationships

by theinsandoutsofcastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 03:27:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9416051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsandoutsofcastiel/pseuds/theinsandoutsofcastiel
Summary: Could you do a Castiel x Reader where the Reader’s never had success with relationships before so when she notices she’s developing feelings for Cas, she doesn’t know what to do? But he ends up helping her deal with it? Fluffy smut? AND You are a wonderful writer and I was wondering if you could write one where Cas is in love with the reader and they have to go undercover for a hunt and it’s the first time he sees her in a dress and it ends in fluffy smut?? Please and thank you very much AND Virgin Cass please? I love your writing!





	

Warnings: Smut, virgin!Cas

Fic:

Relationships were never your strong suit. Being a hunter meant having few attachments or long term relationships, so when you realized you were developing feelings for Cas, you didn’t know how to handle them. You were used to having one night stands and pretend boyfriends for hunts, but what you felt for Cas was different than anything you’d ever felt for anyone else.

The fact that he was always around only made things worse. He was constantly on your mind and the sight of him only made you want to be with him more. You couldn’t tell him this of course. What if you told Cas how you felt and he rejected you? What if your crush actually developed into a full relationship and it ended like all the others? You weren’t sure you could go through that, not again.

This hunt would only bring you closer to him. You were on a mission to retrieve a cursed object and your only chance to get it was at a party for the grand opening of a museum exhibit. Cas has managed to get your name on the guest list and insisted that he came along as your plus one. He planned on playing your boyfriend and though you were reluctant at first, you finally gave in.

“Cas, are you ready?” you ask as you put on your earrings. You straighten out your dress and look yourself over in the mirror one last time before heading out into the bedroom.

“Almost,” Cas answers as he tries to get his cufflinks in place, “I just need some help with -” His words cut off as he looks up to see you entering the room. “Y/N,” he says, almost a whisper. His eyes widen and his Adam’s apple bobs as he looks you over.

“Here, let me help you,” you offer, extending your hands to him. Cas easily accepts your help, placing his wrist in your hand. Just the slightest touch is enough to send a jolt of excitement through you and you fight to hide it.

“You’re beautiful,” Cas whispers, unable to take his eyes off you.

“Stop it,” you reply shyly. You drop your gaze, focusing intensely on his cufflink. 

“I mean it,” Cas says, “You’re divine. Not that you aren’t always, it’s just that I’ve never seen you like this. It’s different.”

“You don’t look so bad yourself,” you compliment him as you straighten his bowtie.

“Thank you,” Cas replies, “Though I much prefer my normal outfit.” You couldn’t disagree completely, you had always admired him in that trench coat and tie. “Are you ready?” Cas asks, offering you his hand. You take it hesitantly, knowing what the contact would do to you, but not wanting to be rude.

You had expected him to fly you to the party, but instead Cas guides you to the door. “Cas, where are we going?” you ask him.

“To my car,” Cas says as if it’s obvious, “That is how people usually get from place to place, correct?”

“Well, that’s one way,” you answer, “But why not just fly there?”

“Flying is much quicker,” Cas replies, “But that also means spending less time with you.” You can feel a blush rising to your cheeks and you quickly duck into the car in order to hide it. Cas gets into the driver’s seat and you instantly feel the need to change the subject.

“When we get to the museum, we need to find the necklace as quickly as we can,” you tell Cas as he turns the key and starts the car’s engine, “As soon as we find it, I’m gonna need you to use your powers to break it out of the case for me so that no one knows we’re stealing it.”

“I know,” Cas says as he drives, “We’ve discussed the plan before.”

“I just want to make sure things go smoothly,” you explain, “I want this hunt to be over as quickly as possible.”

“Y-you do?” Cas asks, “But I enjoy spending time with you. I thought you enjoyed spending time with me too.”

“I do,” you assure him.

“Then why do we have to rush?” Cas inquires.

“I want to make sure the cursed object is where it can’t hurt anyone,” you reason. Cas nods.

“And what about when the hunt is over?” Cas questions, “When you don’t need me anymore?”

“Don’t say it like that,” you insist, “We’re friends, Cas, I’ll always need you in one way or another.”

“Friends,” Cas repeats softly, “Right, we’re friends.”

“Cas, did I do something to upset you?” you ask him, trying to decipher the almost blank look on his face.

“No,” Cas says, “I’m just … distracted.”

“By what?” you press, “Is it something I can help you with?”

“I doubt it,” Cas replies, “It’s something I have to deal with, nothing to concern yourself with.”

“Ok,” you say hesitantly, “But if you change your mind and decide you want to talk, I’m here.”

“Thank you,” Cas says before changing the subject, “This necklace we’re hunting for, what does it look like?”

“It’s a gold chain,” you tell him, “Really simple, nothing fancy, but it’s deadly. If you put it on, it’ll choke you to death. Somehow it ended up in this exhibit for jewelry from all over the world and I plan on grabbing it before anyone gets the bright idea to steal it and try it on.”

“But if it’s in a museum, isn’t it behind glass?” Cas questions, “It should stay safe, shouldn’t it?”

“There are always morons,” you say rolling your eyes, “I wouldn’t be surprised if someone at this party other than us has plans to steal the damn thing.”

“Oh,” Cas whispers. For the rest of the drive, Cas interrogates you about the necklace as if he’s determined to know every detail about the object. You could tell he was trying to take his mind off something, but you weren’t sure what.

Finally, Cas pulls into a parking space at the museum and cuts off the engine. You both get out of the car and Cas walks around to your side, looping your arm through his.

“Well, this is a bigger party than I expected,” you tell Cas quietly. People were arriving in droves, all dressed in fancy clothing and excited for the party. Stealing this necklace might be harder than you thought. You pull Cas into the museum, guiding him through the exhibits until you find the one you’re looking for. “Crap,” you whisper, looking around at all of the people filling the room, “How are we going to do this?” The necklace was right there, so close and yet just out of reach. Anything you did was sure to draw unwanted attention.

“Come here,” Cas instructs. He tugs your hand and guides you to the spot that had been cleared in order to make a dance floor.

“Cas, how is this helping?” you ask as Cas pulls you to him and begins swaying to the music.

“In terms of the hunt?” Cas questions in return, “It’s not helping.” His hand rests on your hip, pulling you closer to him. You place your hand on his shoulder, the other resting easily in his hand.

“Then why are we doing this?” you ask him. You can feel your heart beating wildly as Cas guides you. His eyes are glued on you and you’re the only thing he can focus on.

“Because we’re both dressed up and we’re at a party,” Cas replies, “You deserve to enjoy yourself.”

“Um, thanks,” you say, avoiding his gaze.

“You do deserve to have fun,” Cas says, “You work too hard and you don’t take the time to see what’s right in front of you.”

“Yeah?” you ask, “And what’s that?”

“Me,” Cas says. You instantly look up to find him staring at you as if you were his everything.

“Cas, I -” you begin. He stops dancing, his hand coming up to cup your cheek.

“I love you, Y/N,” Cas says as he leans in to kiss you. You couldn’t let this happen. Turning your head, you pull away from him and step back.

“I’m sorry, Cas, but I can’t,” you say softly. Cas looks away, heartbreak in his blue eyes. You can feel your heart dropping; you’d never wanted to hurt him, that was always what you were trying to avoid.

You couldn’t bear the thought that you’d caused him pain. Something in you forces you to leave. Turning back towards the entrance, you make your way back to Cas’ car. You lean against the golden hood, your throat tight and tears welling in your eyes.

“We can go now,” Cas announces as he appears beside you, making you jump. He holds out a black, silk bag to you and you take it hesitantly. Opening it, you find the necklace inside.

“How did you …?” you let your words trail off.

“I’m an angel of the lord,” Cas shrugs as if it explained everything, “Get in, I’ll take you back to the motel and we can forget this ever happened.”

“Cas, I’m sorry,” you tell him as he opens the door for you.

“Get in,” he repeats. You nod, slowly following Cas’ instruction. Cas gets back into the driver’s seat. Without another word, he turns on the car and begins driving back to the motel.

“Cas, I never meant -” you begin.

“I shouldn’t have told you how I felt,” Cas interrupts, “I didn’t even realize my feelings for you until recently. Sam and Dean convinced me that telling you about them was the best thing to do, but now I see that they were wrong.”

“Cas, this is my fault,” you tell him.

“No,” he assures, “It’s not. You never once gave any indication of interest in me other than that of a friend. Sam and Dean told me otherwise and I chose to believe them. I had hoped that you would reciprocate my feelings and wish to have me as your boyfriend. That hope was inappropriate, I see that now. I apologize for my actions and I hope they won’t come between us.”

“It’s not that I don’t have feelings for you,” you reply.

“I don’t understand,” Cas tells you.

“The feelings you have for me, well, I feel them for you too,” you admit, “It’s just that I’m not really the dating type. I’ve never been in a serious relationship that didn’t end in heartbreak. I didn’t want that with you. I love you Cas, and I want to be with you, but I don’t want to hurt you and I don’t want our relationship to end with us hating each other.”

“It wouldn’t,” Cas says. The car jerks as he pulls to the curb and shuts it off. “You said all of your relationships end in heartbreak, but ours wouldn’t.”

“What makes you say that?” you ask him.

“Those relationships weren’t with me,” he answers, “I would never do anything to hurt you, and I don’t believe you would ever intentionally hurt me either.”

“I wouldn’t,” you assure him.

“I love you,” Cas says, his hand coming up to cup your cheek.

“I love you too,” you tell him. Cas leans in slowly and this time you don’t turn away. Leaning in, you close the distance between you, capturing his lips. Cas’ free hand finds its way to the small of your back, encouraging you to move closer. Breaking the kiss, you rest your forehead against his.

“Did I do something wrong?” Cas questions, “I know I’m not very good at this, I haven’t had any practice.”

“No, it’s not that,” you answer, “I’m not very good at relationships, so maybe we can help each other.”

“I’d like that,” Cas tells you, a grin on his face.

“What?” you ask, laughing at his goofy expression.

“Does this make me your boyfriend?” he questions.

“I mean, I guess, if you really want to be,” you reply.

“I do,” Cas assures you, “More than anything. You’re the only person who’s ever made me feel this way. You do things to me that I’ve never experienced before.”

“In a good way I hope,” you interrupt.

“Very,” Cas continues, “You’re so beautiful, Y/N, and not just your body, but your soul as well. Seeing you like this, it makes me … I want to … I should say, it would be inappropriate.”

“Castiel,” you laugh, “Are you trying to tell me that you want to have sex with me.” Cas swallows thickly, his eyes wide.

“As I said, it was inappropriate,” he says under his breath, “Dean said I should at least take you on a date or buy you a drink first.”

“Well, if you count all of the hunts we’ve been on together as dates, I think we’ve been on plenty,” you tell him, “And I’ve bought you a drink or two.” Cupping his cheek, you bring his gaze back to yours. He breaths in deeply as you lean in to kiss him again. Cas’ hands come up, cupping your face between them. His hands slide down your body and he tries to pull you closer. “Hang on,” you tell him, breaking the kiss.

“Where are you going?” Cas asks as you open the door and step out. He watches as you move to the back seat of the car, closing the door behind you.

“Come here,” you tell him. Instead of moving to the back seat with you, Cas reaches for the dash. He quickly grabs something before disappearing and reappearing in the back seat beside you. “What was that?” you ask him.

Cas opens his hand, showing you the condom he had grabbed. “Dean said I should have one,” Cas explains, “Just in case.”

“I guess this really is a pimp-mobile,” you laugh. Cas knits his eyebrows as if he’s trying to figure out what you mean before he shrugs and reaches for you, finally able to guide you to his lap. You card your hands through his hair as his hands splay across your back.

“I’ll never hurt you,” Cas changes the subject, “I don’t know what happened in the past, but I promise I’ll never break your heart.”

“You can’t promise that,” you whisper.

“I promise,” Cas repeats. He pulls you against him, his lips meeting yours. You run your hands up his chest, fisting them in his suit jacket. One of his hands slides up, tangling messily into your hair. “I love you,” Cas mutters against your lips, your heart pounding in your chest.

“I love you too,” you mumble back, unable to stop yourself from smiling. Finally admitting your feelings was terrifying, but also thrilling. You let your hands trail up to his bowtie, undoing it before pulling it from his neck.

“Is this alright?” Cas asks, his fingers playing with the zipper of your dress.

“Yeah,” you nod. Cas tugs on the zipper, pulling it down. You gasp as his fingertips trace lines along your bare skin. As Cas tugs the straps of your dress down your shoulders, you begin unbuttoning his dress shirt. “I love you,” you mutter again. You begin leaving kisses along his jaw and down his neck.

One of Cas’ hands moves down to your thigh, sliding beneath your dress and pushing it higher. You pull away from him long enough for him to pull the dress over your head. Reaching behind you, you unhook your bra and pull it from yourself. Suddenly, his arm wraps around your waist, his other hand holding the nape of your neck. “Cas!” you laugh as he turns you, lying you back against the seat.

He settles himself above you, his forearms resting on either side of your head. His lips press kisses down your neck and along your collarbone. The space is cramped, but you don’t mind. You slide your hands beneath Cas’ dress shirt, encouraging him to take it off along with his suit jacket.

Cas sits up on his knees, tearing the shirt and jacket from himself. He balls them up and encourages you to lift your head. Placing the clothing beneath your head, Cas guides you back down before settling above you again. “I love you,” Cas whispers between placing kisses on your body.

“I want you,” you whisper.

“I want you too,” Cas responds. Reaching down, you unbuckle Cas’ belt and open the front of his pants. He reaches down with one hand, helping you as you push down his pants and boxers. His hard cock springs free and you draw your bottom lip between your teeth. Cas’ hand skims the skin of your side before his fingers hook into the waistband of your panties.

You wiggle your hips as Cas pulls the material down. Reaching for the condom, you tear it open. Cas gasps as you take his length in your hand. “I’m new to this,” Cas admits, “I need you to guide me.”

“I will,” you promise. His eyes fall shut and his forehead rests against your shoulder as you stroke him. His hand fists in your hair, a groan rumbling in his chest.

“Y/N,” he groans, “Please.” You roll the condom over his length before lining him up with your entrance. A moan escapes your lips as you guide him into you, Cas groaning your name as he settles inside you.

“Cas,” you moan, dragging your nails up his back as you adjust to his size. Cas props himself above you, one of his hands finding one of yours, fingers intertwining.

“Tell me if I’m too rough,” Cas instructs, “I don’t want to hurt you in any way.” You nod in understanding. Cas captures your lips again as he pulls back and slides into you again. He sets a torturously slow pace that has you squirming. “Is this alright?” Cas mutters against your lips.

“You can move faster,” you tell him, squeezing his hand for encouragement. Cas takes your advice, his pace increasing. The steady rhythm has you gasping and moaning his name. 

“Is that better?” Cas asks.

“Perfect,” you answer. You draw your toes along his leg as you move to wrap your leg around his waist. Cas groans as you lift your hips, drawing him deep inside you with each of his thrusts. The new angle has him hitting your g-spot over and over again.

Your fingertips dig into his skin as a knot begins to form in your stomach. Cas tugs your hair gently, tilting your head to the side and giving him better access to your neck. His breath fans across your skin as he places kisses.

“Y/N,” Cas grunts, his cock twitching inside you. His pace falters and his thrusts become rougher. Cas’ hand squeezes yours tightly as his thrusts become erratic. You moan and writhe as your orgasm mounts.

“Castiel,” you moan, your walls fluttering around him. You squeeze his hand as your back arches. Cas squeezes your hand in return. His cock twitches hard inside you, the feeling sending you over the edge. “Castiel!” you cry out, your body shuddering as the knot in your stomach snaps. Digging your fingertips into his shoulders and tightening your leg around him, you pull him closer. Your walls clamp down around him and Cas groans loudly.

“Y/N,” Cas groans as he comes undone. He buries his face into the crook of your neck as his cock pulses, spilling himself into the condom. His hips buck, working you both through your highs. “I love you,” he whispers.

“I love you too,” you tell him. Cas props himself above you and you reach up to cup his cheek. Cas captures your lips, kissing you deeply as he pulls himself from you. You turn to your side, allowing Cas to lie down on the seat beside you.

Wrapping your arms around him, you snuggle against him. Cas’ hand runs through your hair soothingly before he leans down to press a kiss to the top of your head. “What we have won’t end in heartbreak,” Cas promises, “Anything you need, I’ll be here for you just like you’ve always been there for me.”


End file.
